


If Love Wins (The Handmaid's Tale )

by Tiaria01



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaria01/pseuds/Tiaria01
Summary: What if the tables were turned?June and Nick are now a married couple forced to live in a world full of  Handmaid's. The journey of love, hate, fear, and harsh government. Can the power of love outlast hate?This story will also be placed on my Wattpad. (Tiaria01)





	1. Important

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this chapter and tell me what you think in the comments. I'm always open to new ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter

(Nick's POV) 

I love my wife. I love our family... nothing will ever change that. If only June could see through that and listen to my words as they esacped my lips.

"Nick this is not the life I want." June yelled towards me as she pasted back and forth throughout my office. Only if she knew how much more beautiful she was when upset. Her cheeks truned bright red as her face tighten. 

"Nick are you listening to me?" I jumped at the sound of my rolling of her lips. "Your'e never listening to me.

" You always disapper when it's important. She pushed back loose hair that had fallen out of her ponytail in frustration. I could hear the sadness in her voice as I stepped closer to her wrapping my arms around her wasit.

She placed her head onto my shouder as I felt the same sparke after all these years. "June we have been placed in a situsation that neither of us like." We can never fully understand but only play it safe until we can change thing's around.

June lifted her head off my shouder and looked into my eyes. We seemed to be both lost for a moment. A moment we both needed. A moment to feel alive again. "Hannah will never know what it feels like to independent."June said being the first one to break the silence, but not breaking eye contact. I could see the pain in her eyes. It hurt my heart even more. "That won't happen." I won't let it happen. My voice had deepen as I spoke. "What if they find out?

I immediately knew what she speaking of. "Hannah" Hannah wasn't my l biological daughter but I loved her as my own. Everyone belived that Hannah was adopted after June and I were married. Truth is June was married before all of this.

Only people who knew of this information was June, Moira, and I. Hannah was too young to remember anything. "That will not happen" I reinsured her as I pulled her closer. "What if Luke is still alive?" I could feel her body trumbling remembering all the pain he had caused her. "Don't worry" I said in a low voice. 

We just need to play it safe with the other families until we can thing's under control. "The handmaid is totally into you" June said as she truned around so I couldn't see her face. I could hear laughing lowly. "We don't need her you know?"

June we have to make it look as we are apart of everything. "I can have more children" Nick if you want.

Of course you wouldn't know that because you are barly home. I smilied towards her. "Soon enough my love." June walked closer towards me. "Nick I need you now" She placed her lips onto my neck. 

"Mommy... daddy..." I could hear Hannah yelling through the door. 

"I guess this will have to wait." I said in a low tone.


	2. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June is trying to figure out if Nick is still attractive to her. A big argument will happen and leave the relationship in a rocky place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to everyone who has tuned in read this story. Please don't forget to leave comments below.

June's POV

I watched as Moira put away the dishes. I hated the life we lived, although I liked the idea of Moira living with us but not as a maid. "I promised her each day that thing's would change" but as each day passed by I couldn't help but to loose hope. Moira always ensured me that she was happy to be by my side. The other handmaid's and staff lived a worse life than her. 

Sending her to Canada would be the correct thing to do but she wouldn't allow me. "What has your mind running Mrs. Blaine?" I showed Moira a disgusted face as my eyes locked with her. "I could hear giggles" as she tried to cover her mouth. "" It's June"... Moira. It's no one around so you shouldn't pretend, I yelled as I walked towards the staircase. 

I peeped into Hannah's room as I could see her peacefully sleeping. " I had to change ways for her. I had to continue to believe so my daughter didn't have to endure the pain that I felt. The pain I see on other women's face. 

Shutting the door quietly, I walked further down the hall into my room. I looked around to only find myself alone. "Nick was still in his office I assumed." Sadness filled my heart once again. Nick and I were always together but this new life seems to spilt us apart. 

Other wives didn't seem to mind the absent of their husband's. It was different for me. "I needed him." Walking towards the bathroom I viewed myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but to think Nick didn't find me attritive. Tears filled my eyes as I closed them not daring to let them fall. 

I couldn't help but think about the bedding ceremony that would need to take place in a few day's "The thought of Nick with another woman" but fear into my heart. I didn't know if I could go through it. "I wanted to have another child, but not in this way." 

The feeling of a warm hand touching my face...brushing away the warm tears that had fallen without permission. "I took a deep breathe" and knew his scent rom anywhere. I felt more relaxed with Nick near. 

"Why are you crying June?" The way he said my name sent chills through my body. "Is something wrong?" He asked in a serious tone. "No" was all I could mange to say without breaking down. "Tell me June" Nick demanded this time and I knew he wouldn't let it go. 

I needed him. I needed us to feel whole again. I turned around and without warning I placed my lips to his. "It caught him by surprise" but he kissed me back softly. 

His lips were soft as I craved more. I deepened our kiss as he lifted me up onto the sink. "Moving his lips towards my neck as I let out soft moans." The deeper he went the greater chances I knew their would a mark.  
Nick found his way back to my lips as I tired to take off his shirt but he rejected "Not tonight" He mumbled against my lips It's not the right time. I felt my hurt break into pieces as I pulled way. 

You're not attracted to me are you? I asked with tears threating to fall. Nick took a deep breathe... finding words in his head before saying them. "June don't talk crazy" I'm attractive to you. I always will be. 

He paused for a moment. "I just can't afford to have you pregnant right now." Not with everything we are fighting for."  
Bur you can mange to get the Handmaid pregnant? I yelled... immediately regretting my words. Tears that were build up inside me fell at once. 

I couldn't dare look at Nick. "June... you should know that's not true. ' I would never." If you believe that, then I don't know who are. " I'll sleep downstairs tonight" was all he said before leaving me standing alone. 

More tears fell as I couldn't hold them back. 

After all I hated sleeping alone.


	3. What Does Sorry Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and June just had a big argument. Nick and Moira has a deep talk. Can she get him to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to make them a little longer. Don't forget to leave a comment!

Nick's POV: 

I could feel my heart racing as I ran down the steps.

Apart of me couldn't help but feel as I was hurting June even more. "I stopped on the last step, thinking if I should go back and apologize to June." The rush of anger hit me again. Replaying the words June had spoken to me. 

I shook the feeling off as I could hear her soft cries. Not noticing that Moira had been watching me from a distance. Ignoring her strange looks, I made my way over to the table to pour a drink. 

I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my jacket. "Just say it already" I said coldly. "I wasn't going to say anything Nick." I could hear the crack in her voice. She wanted to say something and it was killing her. 

You always have something to say Moira I can't believe you are going to set this one out. 

"Fine Nick" You need to go work it out with her. If you guys are falling apart then its no hope for any of us. "We are not falling apart" I said loudly. Moira raised her eyebrow as if she was changeling my comment. "Fix it then Nick." 

I rubbed my hand through my hair. "June thinks I don't love her." Do you? I shot my head back up to Moira an disbelief. "Of course I do." I always will no matter what. 

"Show her Nick" I've never heard a man who is willing to turn down sex. 

I couldn't hold back my laugh. "It's more than that" I can't risk anything with June getting pregnant… "But yet you have an handmaid living with you. 

I have to hear this from you too? "Nick just go say sorry." 

I could hear Hannah walking through the hallways trying to find her way to our room. 

" You have another guest so you don't have to worry about the sex." Moira said while laughing. 

Not saying another word I took her word and deiced to apologize. The last thing everyone need was June and I hating each other. 

I stopped at the doorway watching June and Hannah sleep. I use to enjoy those moments as they use to fall asleep as we had family night. I needed to have those moments back.   
Taking Hannah back to her room I made sure to leave a light in incase she woke up afraid again. 

I wash watching June again as I could see some tears that had not dried yet. I took my shoes off and laid next to her pulling her closer. I could tell she wasn't sleeping but more of enjoying this moment she was missing for so long. 

I'm sorry June" Please forgive me. I said in a low tone. She didn't move but I could feel her tears falling down. I tuned her around as she didn't reject. Her eyes were glowing in the dark as they always had been. 

Kissing her slowly I could feel that hunger I felt earlier. June ran her hands through my hair and pulled me closer. 

Our cloths started coming off slowly and before I knew it we became one again. Her soft moans were music to my ears. 

I could now feel what she had been missing. "What we have been missing."   
Us.


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be showing love to Nick & June.   
Nick has a secret.   
Has June been right about the Handmaid all together?   
How far will Nick go with this secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! Here is a new update! Hope you enjoy

June's POV: 

The sun shined bright into my eyes. I woke in a empty bed. Flashes of last night flooded into my memory. " A soft smile appeared on face." Remembering the places he touched me. The way he touched me. It was like a dream and I didn't want it to be over.   
A soft smile appeared on my face.   
Remembering the places he touched me. The way he kissed. It was like a dream and I didn't want it to be over. But it was.   
I was back in this lonely world.   
Looking at the clock I noticed it was after 7:30 a.m.   
I jumped out of the bed hurrying to the shower. Closing my eyes letting the water run down my hair. I jumped as I heard a door close in the bedroom. But I didn't hear any footsteps.   
Closing my eyes again for a moment I felt a pair of hand wrap around my waist. I didn't open my eyes already knowing who it was.   
Nick placed soft kisses on the red marks that he created last night. "They are already noticeable" I said in a low tone.   
Wear you hair down then, he said in a deep voice. His hand found a way down below my thighs. Throwing my head back as his free hand was still around my waist to hold me up.   
"It's against the rules for women to wear their hair down." I said.   
Mrs.Blaine "doesn't follow rules the last time I checked." He laughed as the words left his lips.  
I smiled remembering my wild days.   
My breathing started to get heavy as my legs went weak. If it wasn't for Nick I would be on the floor.   
"Nick... stop... I'm going to cum" I finally got the words to come out.   
"What's stopping you?" He asked as he kissed the side of my neck again while speeding up his paste.   
Before I knew it I released all over his hands. Before I had time to gather myself he pulled me up against the shower wall.  
My legs were weak but still found a way around his waist.   
He slide into without warning which left my mouth wide open for a moment.   
As he started to speed up I was sure my voice would carry through the house.   
Nick turned me over and pulled my hair which caused my head to lean back.   
"Not to loud baby" He said in a low voice as he let out a moan while entering me again.   
Only if he knew how hard I was trying to control myself.   
His paste went steady after he was done.   
Our breathing was uncontrollable. I could feel my legs as he turned mw around kissing me.   
"I'm sorry" He said while pulling away.   
Sorry about last night.   
"Me too" I said slowly.   
"Oh yeah... we are having a meeting tonight at our house with the leaders." Handmaid's are coming too.   
He left out without giving me a chance to say anything.   
"Nick" screamed.   
****

Nick's POV:   
I was sitting in my office going over paperwork. I was ready to be done with this life. It's not what I want.   
I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said in a low tone.   
It was Serena … The new Handmaid.   
I took a deep breathe wondering what she wanted.   
"Hey Nick" She said with a smile.   
"Serena" How many times do we have to go over this? Don't call me that.   
"It wasn't a problem 7 years ago! When I was your girlfriend. She yelled.   
"Shh" Keep your voice down I said looking towards the door.  
"You haven't told her have you?" She said.   
I took a deep breathe. "No" was all I said.   
"It doesn't matter Nick" I still love you."   
I always have. "Stop it" I yelled.   
What we have is over.   
"It won't be once I'm pregnant."   
She walked towards the door.   
June looks nice today... a new glow. "Glad to see you worked it out." She won't be happy forever.   
"You leave her alone... leave my family alone I yelled.   
She walked out smiling.   
I had to tell June the truth I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be planning for a party and the bedding ceremony.


	5. You Shoud be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been away so long. I know it! Enjoy the chapter. See the end for notes.

June's POV: 

"You're home is soo lovely June." It feels so homey.   
I rolled my eyes already waiting for the night to be over. "Thanks Sarah" I said with a smile. I can't wait to see your home. I know it's beyond amazing.   
"Yes dear" We have been working on it for so long. I'm happy.   
Only thing that is missing is a baby. "I can't wait." Sarah said.   
Her eyes were really filled with tears as if what they were doing wasn't wrong.   
"It's okay." Sharon said rubbing her back handing her a class of wine.   
"Indeed it is" Camille yelled out." Your handmaid will be pregnant soon enough. "Don't worry."   
My stomach turned hearing them talk about a child that wouldn't even be theirs.   
I pushed down the rest of my wine not wanting to remember too much of this night.   
All the wife's were in my living room talking about the future.   
The men were in Nick's office, as we weren't allowed to have knowledge of what they were doing.   
"God's work" as they liked to call it.   
Most of the men felt as women were below them. I would kill Nick if he ever thought like that.   
"June the bedding ceremony is coming up soon." I know you're excited. Sarah said with an smile.   
My eyes widen as I was hoping I could skip that day.   
I only nodded my head.   
"She's the lucky one." She already has a child if this doesn't work out for her. Sharon said.   
I could hear the hate in her voice as she spoke.   
I didn't say anything in return as I didn't want to start anything.   
"It's alright to be nervous June." It's natural.   
"Natural?" I yelled inside my head. What's so natural about this?   
Indeed it is. I said with a smile on my face.  
"Dinner is ready my ladies." A quite voice said. Before I looked up she was gone.   
"Well then lets get to it." Camille said in her sweet voice.   
This should be fun I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter but I want to know if people are still interested in this story? Please let me know in the comments .


End file.
